Panaceum
Panaceum , born in the one hundred and fifth day of the Year of the Jubilant Winter is a famous biologist, physician and doctor of the cardiology, neurology and arcanology, most notably known from his current studies in genealogy and history of the unique race of the equines known as Alicorns and his discovery of Cardinal Law of Universal Commodity. He was born in the city of Fillydelphia into mild poverty of the wandering carnivale troupe - he was born blind, but with innate ability to use his magic as a form of navigation tool, creating a magical pattern for the surrounding scan spell. However a need to maintain the spell almost all the time quickly took a hit on his health. Determined to find a better way to channel raw magic and to aid his ailment, he began his studies in equine anatomy and the principles of magic, He began his study as a young colt, after running away from his parents, in University of High Magic in Canterlot, where he paid for his studies by taking a job in the university Free Clinic. Quickly his studies earned him a tutelage and Equestrian Science Grant that let him focus on his studies. He won his first award of the Princesses Golden Laurel for exceptional services to the Ponydom by developing a cure for a Horn Rot - that was also the moment when he earned his cutie mark. After graduating he became a resident professor and lecturer at the university, in the Year of the Golden Autumn presenting his biggest achievement in physics and philosophy alike - the Cardinal Law of Universal Commodity that explains the basics laws that rules Equestria. The theory were warmly acclaimed by the scientific environments around Equestria and brought him yet another Golden Laurel, soldifying his position as one of the most infuential scientist and mind of today Equestria. His reasearch varies on multitude of topics, including thermodynamics, arcanology, equine anatomy, magical radiation, magical residue and magical substances. He is still an active professor in the University of High magic In Canterlot, when he lecture at the Medical Sciences cathedra. Current involvment include his work in CASE for the project of free, universal base of equestrian knowledge known as Equestriapedia. Notable works Amongst many short reports and scientific works required to fulfill his proffesor status he wrote a plethora of books, many of them considered a cardinal source of knowledge on the topics of modern arcanology and equine anatomy - here we listed his most notable works: *"The Truth is in the Poo", (Year of the Hungry Trout), *"Horn Rot - the end of the curse" (Year of the Uprooted Willow), *"Magic of magic of magic" (Year of the Uneducated Silly Filly), *"The big book of many words" (Year of the Jubilant Walrus), *"History of the Alicorns: the Ruler Race" (Year of the Princesses Praising). Awards In the Year of the Jumping Salmon he earned the Princesses Golden Laurel for exceptional services to the Ponydom by ending the threat of the Horn Rot, a deadly illness that took lifes of many unicorns, by developing an easily produces cure for the sickness. In the Year of the Golden Autumn he received yet another Princesses Golden laurel for exceptional developments in the Physics and Philosophy by forging a widely acclaimed Cardinal Law of Universal Commodity. In addition, he won five Equestrian Scientists Society awards for his research in equine anatomy and the principles of magic. Current involvments Currently professor Panaceum main project is Equestriapedia, developed and sponsored by Canterlot Academy of Science and Education also known as CASE. This massive project aim to collects scientists from entire Equestria to form a free and universal base of knowledge of the broad variety for topics that will be easy to access to all denizens of the land. In the project he is a head of the Biology and Magic departments.